Fall
by Gothic Lust
Summary: Inu/Harry Potter Crossover: The education at Hogwarts has been severely lacking. Dumbledore has asked for the help of the Japanese Ministry of Magic and gained two teachers that could mean a world of trouble. Howgarts won't know what hit it... YAOI Ko/Sh
1. Chapter 1

**Fall**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**InuYasha/ Harry Potter Crossover**

**Kohaku/ Shippo**

**Romance/Drama/Action-Adventure**

**Rated M**

**Summary**: Inu/HP Yaoi. Kohaku/Shippo: The education at Hogwarts has been severely lacking, at least, compared to that of Japan's Magical Education. To correct this, Dumbledore has asked the Japanese Minister of Magic for two teachers up for the job and receives a mischievous demon and a stoic demon hunter for his troubles. Hogwarts will not know what hit it….

**Author's** **Note**: More random ideas that pop into my head. I don't know how this story will fare, or how long it will be, but I think it'd be fun to write for the meantime.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the InuYasha or Harry Potter Characters.

**Chapter One:**

**The Reformation of English Magical Education**

_To the Japanese Prime Minister of Magic,_

_Mr. Sesshomaru Tashio and his wife, Mrs. Kagome Higurashi-Tashio; _

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Tashio, I am most humbled by your aid and for the cooperation of your teachers. It is with great pleasure that I write to you within this letter, the final details for next year's term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Please inform Mr. Shippo Kido and Mr. Kohaku Yamanaka, of the changes in schedule from what we have originally agreed upon. _

_For next year's term, with the cooperation of the Ministry of Magic, and myself, Hogwarts has added two new classes for Mr. Kido and Mr. Yamanaka to teach as they see fit. Scheduling, grading, course regulations and materials, will be subjected to Japanese Ministry of Magic rules and regulations, and will not be imposed upon or changed by our Ministry. Mr. Kido and Mr. Yamanaka will have free reign so long as no students are harmed. _

_These courses will be mandatory for all Hogwarts students, first years and older, this coming year. It would be my pleasure to welcome the Japanese custom and, with time, add these courses for regular scheduling for future years. _

_Please enclose the list of all required attire, books, and other materials needed for each class. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster, Order of Merlin First Class_

"What do you think?" Shippo asked as he placed down the letter after reading it out loud to Kohaku, who was lounging about his bed inside the Western Citadel.

"I think it's a load of chicken shit," Kohaku sighed heavily. "Those English brats won't know the first thing to do once we get them."

Shippo raised an eyebrow. "That's what teaching's about, moron."

"Teach them what?" Kohaku rolled onto his stomach to face his best friend. "One year won't do them any good against _any_ demon, even the lesser ones."

"Orders are orders." Shippo collapsed onto his bed over Kohaku's back. "Kagome asked for us personally. I can't say no."

"You can't. I can."

"That's rude. After all she's done for you, you're going to bail on her when she actually asks something of you." Shippo swatted him with the arm closest to Kohaku's head, but Kohaku merely pushed it aside.

"I'm not bailing."

"No, you're complaining."

"So what! I've got that right, or did Sesshomaru take that away too?"

"Nope, he's taken that away too." Shippo grinned. "Can't even piss without his say-so."

"He's not _that_ bad." Another voice laughed from the doorway. The two boys looked up to see Kagome standing there in a simple blue kimono.

"No, but he's still a dog." Shippo huffed. Kohaku rolled his eyes and lifted himself off the bed, causing Shippo to roll off him and onto the stone floor.

"I do need to send a reply letter eventually." Kagome added, stepping into the room fully. "Have you actually thought about what you'll need."

"A lot of blood-replenishing potions," Kohaku smiled.

"Ha-ha-ha, funny." Shippo lifted himself from the floor and reseated himself on the bed. "Actually, I was thinking of borrowing some people, you know…"

"I see where you're going with this," Kagome broke in quickly. "but I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Yeah Ship, what could possibly go wrong by bringing other demons into Hogwarts where there are innocent, poorly-taught, witches and wizards? Honestly, I wonder if InuYasha dropped you one too many times on your head." Shippo merely glared at Kohaku.

"I was thinking about maybe Kouga, and some of the other nobles." Shippo then looked to Kagome pleadingly. "Maybe even you and Sesshomaru?" He smiled immediately afterwards, but immediately coughed after Kohaku slammed a large hand onto his back.

"Sesshomaru, and children, are you nuts Shippo?" Kagome placed a hand to his forehead. "He has enough problems saying two words to our own, let alone someone else's."

"He won't need to speak," Shippo restated quickly. "Just stand there, and transform or something."

"Even worse!" Kagome smacked him over the head. "In that form Sesshomaru is vulnerable to any form of dark magic that could easily influence his bloodlust."

"Which is why you'll be there." Shippo pressed on, but with the sour look Kagome shot him, he knew he wasn't going to get very far. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. But I'd still like for them to see that."

"Transform yourself," Kohaku added. "It's practically the same thing."

"Not at all. I'm not as big or as scary. I want those English kids to piss their pants. It'd make them rethink about fighting a real demon." Kagome just shook her head.

"How did you two become teachers again?" Kagome asked. The two just grinned in response. "Never mind. I still need all the course materials sorted out by tonight. Their term is going to be starting soon."

"They've still got a month." Kohaku brushed it off.

"Yes, but the book stores and other supply places need a better forewarning than that." Kagome added. "Tonight, boys. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison, though neither got up to do as they were asked right away.

"If I don't get it, then Jaken will be going with you." Kagome sang out as she walked out of the room. "At least I'll get regular reports from him."

Both boys paled at the thought of the green imp tagging along. Facing each other briefly, the two nodded and jumped out of bed, running for the desk tucked into the corner. Neither heard Kagome laughing as she skipped down the hallway.

**

* * *

What do you think? I know it's much shorter than I normally write, but I happen to like this length, at least, for this story. **

**Please Review. Also, I have fanart for this fanfiction posted on my deviantart account. You can view it by clicking the link on my bio page. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**InuYasha/ Harry Potter Crossover**

**Kohaku/ Shippo**

**Romance/Drama/Action-Adventure**

**Rated M**

**Summary**: Inu/HP Yaoi. Kohaku/Shippo: The education at Hogwarts has been severely lacking, at least, compared to that of Japan's Magical Education. To correct this, Dumbledore has asked the Japanese Minister of Magic for two teachers up for the job and receives a mischievous demon and a stoic demon hunter for his troubles. Hogwarts will not know what hit it….

**Author's** **Note**: More random ideas that pop into my head. I don't know how this story will fare, or how long it will be, but I think it'd be fun to write for the meantime.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the InuYasha or Harry Potter Characters.

**

* * *

Chapter Two:**

**The New Classes**

Harry and Ron stared at the new school year's course materials, appalled. This year, two new classes had been added to their schedule, along with their books, clothing and other objects they would need.

"Hermione," Ron blurted out in a whimper. "What's this?"

Hermione glanced up from the pages of _Between Myth and Legend: an Introduction to Demonology_, one of the several new course books for this year's term, and raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Honestly Ronald, it says it there in plain English."

"Yes, but when did they start added new classes for sixth years?" Harry added in. He was just as ruffled as Ron was over the addition and during N.E.W.T. years too. Didn't they have enough work to do already?

"Maybe if you actually looked at it when you first get the letter, then you wouldn't be so surprised." Hermione snapped and went back to her book. "And it's not just us. Ginny's taking the class too."

"What do you suppose is up with her?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry just shrugged and continued to read over the course list again.

Aside from the usual books and replacement bits and bobbles they'd need for their other classes, Introduction to Eastern Magic, and Defense: the Practical Arts, where full of their own long list of materials.

Eastern Magic called for several books such as: _Dark and Demonic Artifacts: A Guide to Self-Preservation, Introduction to Holy Magic: Volume 1, _and the book that Hermione was reading. It also recommended several more volumes, including all eight other volumes on Demonology and the Holy Magic. It also asked for dragon hide gloves, a cauldron and basic potion kit, and a silver totem cast into his favorite animal.

What was his favorite animal? He liked owls. Hedwig was certainly good company, but compared to other owls like Pigwidgeon…maybe not owls. He never really cared for rats, even when he didn't know that Scabbers was actually Wormtail, the man that killed his parents by betraying them to Voldemort. Cats were okay, but he wouldn't really own one by choice. So, what could he possibly choose?

Then it hit him, a stag. His patronus took the form of a stag, and his father's did the same. It was the most connection he had to his family so far, and hit was very valuable to him.

With that decided, the continued to read through the course list, glancing at Ron briefly only to realize that he had wandered off to his bed and was leafing through a Quidditch magazine.

Practical Arts, compared to the other class at least, was rather simple. It only called for loose clothing fit for rigorous outside activities (suggested attire was already available at Madam Malkin's), dragon hide gloves, close-toed shoes, a bokken and bo (whatever those were), hair ties (if needed), and a medical kit to which the necessary ingredients were listed below it.

Why they would need a medical kit was beyond him. Everything had already been purchased, all he needed to do was pack it in his trunk.

"Er, Hermione." Harry started. He realized that he never really asked how much the materials cost him. "How much was all this?"

Hermione peeked up from the text to answer. "Well, for the books, they were somewhere around ten gallons a piece. You'll have to share with Ron since Ginny also needed her own copy."

"Ten gallons!" Harry shouted. Ron, having just heard echoed his cry.

"Blimey, who do these people think we are?" Ron sat up on his bed, the Quidditch magazine forgotten.

"I'm not quite sure, but they were special ordered and had to be translated from Japanese to English." Hermione sighed and shut the book. "I guess they're highly prized over there."

"I doubt they're even worth the price." Ron huffed. "They're probably just inflating it for us."

"Actually," Hermione sat up straighter. "They're really quite fascinating. There's so much of their history in these books. The Tashio's really know what they're talking about. It's truly quite fascinating."

"Tashio's?" They asked together.

"The authors, Kagome and Sesshomaru Tashio. I believe their married, or related in some way. They each wrote the _Holy Magic _and _Demonology _series respectively. They collaborated on the _Dark and Demonic Artifacts_ series." Hermione explained.

"More rubbish if you ask me." Ron pouted. "Out for more money really."

"It's not rubbish, Ronald." Hermione glared at him. "Have you even read the first chapters?"

Harry and Ron both shook their heads. "No."

"Honestly, what would you two do without me?" Hermione opened the book again to her marked page. "You were supposed to read them before the first class. I suppose you'll have to do that on the train instead of playing Wizard Chess."

"Can't you just give us the short version, Hermione?" Ron pleaded, truthfully it was a desperate whine.

"No, I won't. You two need to start doing your own homework." She said angrily. She snapped the book shut again and stormed out of Ron's attic bedroom.

Ron wasn't fazed, he readjusted the pillows and laid down again on his bed. "She'll come around, Harry. You'll see. She can't refuse telling us what she's learned." He smiled and closed his eyes.

Harry, however, wasn't so sure Hermione was going to be so forthcoming this year and settled down to skim the long pages of his books.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good. No Shippo or Kohaku for this one, but the next one they'll pop up. These chapters have not been edited. So if you spot anything please let me know. **

**Please review**

**Gothic Lust  
**


End file.
